Animals
Note that sometimes animals go on sale, so check your shop daily to see if there are any discounts for that day or for the weekend. (*) Each family member adds 25% of the initial payout and XP, Hence, 1 member will generate 50% of what a full family produces. 2 members - 62.5% and 3 members - 75%. (Only the integer part of the resulting amount is gained) (**) The recharge time is not affected by the number of family members. (1) Coins per minute indicate which animals are more productive than others. The number is a theoretical value, which could only be achieved if the coins are collected immediately after the recharge time. Animals on a short counter have a higher number than animals with a long recharge time. Note that the recharge time determines the Exp. payout* called XP or experience points, these are the blue stars you get when you "feed" the animal/family -- the more you get, the faster you level up. Similar to the payout of coins, the more family members you have, the more XP you get; the times listed below are for complete families. A full family (4 animals) will give you twice as much XP as a single animal. If one animal gives you "n", two animals will give you 1.25n, three animals will give you 1.5n, and four animals will give you 2n. Working backwards from the chart below of "complete families", one animal will give you 50% of the stated XP, two animals will give you 62.5%, and three animals will give you 75%. Round down to the nearest whole number, if necessary (for example, a 15-minute animal/family calculates to 18.75XP for two animals; it counts as 18XP). |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|0.5 | align="right"|2 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|5 | align="right" class="xl63"|10 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|10 | align="right"| a 20 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|15 | align="right"|30 | style="text-align: right; white-space: nowrap;"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|30 | align="right"|40 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|45 | align="right"|50 | align="right"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|60 | align="right"|60 | align="right"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| | |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Time/h |Exp. |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|1 | align="right"|60 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|2 | align="right"|80 | align="right"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|3 | align="right"|100 | align="right"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|4 | align="right"|120 | align="right"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|5 | align="right"|140 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|6 | align="right"|160 | style="text-align: right; white-space: nowrap;"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|8 | align="right"|180 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|10 | align="right"|200 | align="right"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|12 | align="right"|220 | align="right"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|14 | align="right"|230 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|18 | align="right"|250 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|20 | align="right"|260 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|24 | align="right"|280 | align="right"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|36 | align="right"|300 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | align="right" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|48 | align="right"|320 |} Names, tips or tricks to unlock gifts and animals! Change your village name to Saturn to get Coins and a 1 Snowy Oak (7% Bonus). Change your village name to ''BestBuy ''to get 10,000n Coins and 1 Snowy Oak (7% Bonus). Change your village name to ''Bonus ''to get 10,000n Coins and a 1 Snowy Oak (7% Bonus). Change your village name as ''Alpenliebe ''and gain a Panda , decorations, fun buildings and new collectible (10 acorns and coins). Change your village name as ''McDonalds ''and gain a Llama , decorations and fun buildings and new collectible (10 acorns and coins). Change your village name as ''Post ''and gain a Hummingbird , decorations and fun buildings and new collectible (10 acorns and coins). Change your village name as ''Danimals ''and gain a Wombat , decorations and fun buildings and new collectible (10 acorns and coins). To unlock Snowy Fox tap Sid 4 times, and then Manny 3 times. You will get a notification that you unlocked the items; they will be in your inventory so you can place them in your village.